Reveal Your True Potential
by redmonkey435
Summary: Some would call it fate, others chance, but the cycle has begun anew, and an unaware, amnesiac MC has arrived to a Japan filled with Hollows. He and Ichigo must stop the growing evil in the world together, or watch the world burn. IchigoxRukia, MCxTatsuki


The Protagonist sacrificed his body and soul to save the cycle, but all things must come to an end and be born again. In a new world filled with hellish demons, Hollows, and extraordinary protectors, Soul Reapers, the methods of summoning Personas lost have been lost to the annals of time till now with the phoenix's rebirth.

_Italics_ mean that the dialogue is either writing or thought.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on two other works called _Bleach_ and _Persona_. I do not claim ownership of either stories, my creations being the only things I own.

* * *

"Change is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the phoenix" -Christina Baldwin

* * *

_"I've had these weird dreams lately, about things called Shadows and Personas. A school turned demonic tower called Tartarus, where I fight with others to stop something. I'm not sure what, I just know it's something that's truly a being of absolute destruction, or at least that's what I believe. People I feel connected with, some of them fighting beside me, others giving me indirect strength. Then **her**, the deepest connection I feel, something akin to love, but how can that be, as I have never met this beautiful young woman named Yuko. The worst part about the connection is not that I don't know if it's real or fake, but it is that if it is real, then I died without letting Yuko know why I died or how I felt for her."_

_ "My grandfather and mother have noticed how these visions have affected me, both in sleep and awareness. I throw fits and on occasion, scream in my formerly peaceful rest, I cannot stay awake during everyday activities, and my friends have become distanced as my previously nonexistent temper has indiscriminately flared due to my sleep deprivation. They've tried several different methods to aid my condition, but even with all the doctors, therapists, and even a few Native American spiritual healers, my condition has stayed the same or possibly gotten worse."_

_ "The last therapist suggested that a change of scenery would help, and my mother found me a spot in a student exchange program to Japan. Japan, the place where my father died ten years when I was at the tender age of five. I won't admit I was close to him, usually I was with my mother in the military housing the Navy provided that we called home, and if he had lived longer, I don't think our family would've survived, yet it still feels weird coming back here."_

_ "The program has sent me to live with a family called the Kurosaki, made up of the father, his two twin daughters, and a male teen about my age. The taxi has just stopped in front of what I assume is the Kurosaki Clinic and Household, based on the address. I guess it's time for me to stop writing in this journal and step up to the door of my new home."_ The blue haired teen put the black journal in his satchel before stepping out of the taxi cab and paying the cabbie for the fare. Extending the handle of his black suitcase that the driver had politely gotten out of the car for him, Zachary Pike walked up to the door of the Kurosaki Clinic and rang the doorbell to announce his presence. Opening the door was a dark-haired eleven year girl who looked angry, mostly likely because of being interrupted during dinner based on the time of day.

"What do you want, idiot?" Zachary felt a vein begin to pulse in his forehead, but stayed calm to keep good impressions and held his hand to shake while he smiled.

"Hello, my name is Zachary Pike, and I'm the exchange student from the United States." Thank God that his grandfather had seen fit to make him all those lingual courses over his school breaks. While the girl was sure to notice the mistakes in the pronunciations of some words, he should have gotten the message across. The preteen looked at Zachary's face with caution to find any hint of malevolent intentions before a calculating smile took to her face and she took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Karin, just let me get _my dad._" The way she spoke of her father caused a chilling wave to spread across Zachary's body. The dread began to build in both mind and body, as he feared what the man would be like. However, Zachary's realization who the man really was, was far from the thoughts of the sadistic torturer profile that his psyche had constructed.

"HELLO, ZACHARY PIKE, AND WELCOME TO THE KUROSAKI CLINIC!" Zachary had to step back to keep from being knocked on his ass by the swinging door and the Hawaiian shirt clad ram that came from the opening. The man in his forties was.. energetic to put simply, and a little eccentric for someone his age, but Zachary could see that the man's hospitality was large.

"Oh, um, hi, I guess you're Mr. Kurosaki, it's very nice to meet you, sir." Isshin took Zachary's hand and joyfully shook it, almost crushing it in the process as his grin grew large.

"It'ssonicetomeetyoutoo, don' , Isshinisfine!"

"Ok, Isshin, but maybe you should slow down and breathe, your face is turning purple." Isshin's eyes widened before he fell to the ground, gasping as he struggled bring air into his lungs. Zachary sweatdropped, starting to wonder if this was the supposed norm for his stay there. However, Zachary's attention swung from Isshin's impressive acting of a dying fish to the yelp of another girl, this one with dirty blonde hair and a worried look, who came running out of the house with the rear being taken up by Karin and a teenage male, his rosebush of bright orange hair and concrete scowl standing out like a beacon to Zachary.

The girl ran over to where Isshin laid on the ground to check over the now calm man while the other two faced their guest's question, "Does... he always act this way?"

The duo sighed in exasperation and the older, male scratched the back of his head in an awkwardness, "Sadly, yeah, he is, and trust me, you won't get used to it." Shaking Zachary's hand, grimace ever in place, Ichigo began the introductions again, "I'm Ichigo, my little sister by Goat Chin is Yuzu, and you've met Karin already." Karin threw in another 'hello' for good measure.

Zachary smiled and introduced himself before worriedly looked back at Isshin, "Should we help her with him, I mean, that level of oxygen deprivation isn't easy to recover from?" Karin chuckled at the teen's awkwardness, embarrassing the teen.

Ichigo waved off his concerns, closing his eyes to show his boredom, "Don't worry about Goat Chin, if he can take the kicks I send his way, he's probably fine with a little unease like that." Walking back to the house with Karin, Ichigo waved Zachary into the house too, "Come on, Yuzu made beef teriyaki and potatoes for dinner, so your first meal with us should be a good one."

Throwing one last glance to Isshin, Zachary headed into the warm, welcoming home with his retainers with only one thought, _"Such an odd little family in the middle of suburbia."_

* * *

The plan for the story is mostly the same till right about the end of the Soul Society Arc, excluding the changes to include the Protagonist and other Persona users and their powers. I have an idea of who is getting abilities related to Personas, totally five as of now. Then, once we get to the divergence point, the plot and in turn, the balancing of power will have a shift, but in whose favor and how big?

When it comes to updates, they're going to be sporadic at best. I'm truly sorry for that, but unless I get some form of inspiration, I just can't write. I'm actually completing this at ten-thirty at night where I live by running on the adrenaline I guess you could say provided by getting to the end of Far Cry 3. So, you'd do well to hope that I'm mentally fueled for the entire length of the story.


End file.
